


Acquiescence

by Kabutenji



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabutenji/pseuds/Kabutenji
Summary: Sho takes advantage of how exhausted Aiba is after his Disco Star performance.





	Acquiescence

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just pretend that Sho's solo wasn't right after Aiba's one, and that someone else was on instead, so Sho had a break there. Some general suspension of disbelief is required here, anyway.
> 
> Beta: [JuulChii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuulChii/profile)

Sho gave a look at the corridor to make sure no members of the staff were around to see him enter the room, then quickly walked inside and closed the door. It was a small unused greenroom, which was probably why Aiba had picked it to rest after his solo performance. The lights inside were dimmed, but the figure slumped on the ground with its back to the couch was still clearly visible. Sho smiled at the thought of Aiba being so exhausted that he didn't even manage to take one more step so that he could actually sit down on the couch. Without taking his eyes off the man, who didn't seem to even have noticed someone had entered the room, Sho locked the door behind himself. The click of the lock falling into place seemed to resound impossibly loud inside the small room, and Sho's breath itched in anticipation.

He took a few steps until he was directly in front of Aiba, standing between the man's splayed legs. He then put a hand on Aiba's head, still damp with sweat, and the man finally noticed there was someone else in the room with him, and he slowly opened his eyes. Sho crouched down, and even through the room's poor illumination he could see that the other's eyes were a little glazed over and unfocused due to his recent exhausting performance. He combed his hand through Aiba's hair, feeling the sweat stick to his own skin, and then gently pushed Aiba's head up so that they could look each other in the eyes. Sho smiled.

“Disco Star-sama, you should be more careful, anybody could have sneaked up on you while you're here all defenseless,” he said, his smile growing wider as he spoke. “Look at yourself, so tired you can't even stand up. You need to get back on stage soon, you know?”

Sho let go of Aiba's head to clean his hand from the sweat, but the man kept his head up, and still looking at Sho he smiled back. It was a small and tired smile, not the kind that made him squint his eyes and wrinkles appear around them, but it was a genuine smile. Aiba was happy because Sho was there, and seeing that made Sho feel like the best person in the world. He unconsciously puffed out his chest in pride, and for a brief moment he unconsciously wondered if Aiba would still smile at him like that afterwards.

Getting up, Sho unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down along with his underwear just enough to get his dick out. He was already hard, almost painfully so. It had been an instantaneous reaction when he'd seen Aiba come back backstage after his solo performance, so exhausted that the staff had to physically drag him back after his exit. Seeing Aiba so utterly helpless made Sho's blood drain away from his brain and go straight to his dick, which was probably how he got to the point of being there, ready to take advantage of the situation without having spent a single second thinking about the possible consequences. Sho pushed Aiba's head back a little, telling him, “Say ahh~” He huffed out a laugh when the other man complied, his eyes still glazed over from fatigue. Sho guided his dick to Aiba's open mouth, and the sight of the head passing through the man's lips was already almost enough to make him snap. But he couldn't lose control, he had to make the most of this opportunity.

To his credit, Aiba seemed to finally realize what was happening, and his pupils dilated in fear. But Sho kept pushing in, holding the man's head with one hand to avoid the risk of him trying to get away, and putting the other hand on the back of the couch to hold his weight. He groaned when he bottomed out inside Aiba's warm mouth, and stopped there for a moment, enjoying the feeling. Sho patted the man's head gently, as if to reward him, but as he pulled his hips back a little, Aiba took that chance to try pulling away, which caused an immediate mood shift in Sho.

“Oh no, you don't,” Sho grunted out, and grabbing Aiba's head again, he slammed back into his mouth. Looking down, and saw that the man's eyes were now half-closed and full of tears. But Sho had no intention of stopping himself.

He braced himself against the couch, and started fucking Aiba's mouth, making sure to push all the way in with every thrust. It didn't take long for Sho to start losing himself in the sensation, the saliva that had started dripping out of Aiba's open mouth making the sliding of his dick in and out of it easier. Sho wanted to keep going like that, because the idea of coming deep down Aiba's throat was incredibly appealing, but it wasn't enough, he needed to go all the way, and he couldn't afford wasting time.

Sho stilled his hips and slowly pulled his dick, now shiny with saliva, out of Aiba's mouth. As he knelt down in front of the man, he realized that Aiba had grabbed his leg at some point, probably to push him off. Sho prayed the hand off his leg and intertwined their fingers together, before bringing it up to his mouth and placing a kiss on it. He smiled at Aiba, who was now biting his lower lip nervously, a terrified expression on his face. Sho grabbed his chin and forced him to open his mouth a little before kissing it softly. But it was hard stopping himself at that point. He slowly licked Aiba's lower lip and the man had been biting it so hard that Sho could feel the skin had broken. He pushed his tongue inside the other's mouth, and the feeling of it sliding on Aiba's own made Sho let out a low growl deep in his throat. But he forced himself to pull back after only a few moments, and stood up dragging Aiba with him by their still clasped hands. He looked around the room and saw that the low table placed next to the couch was empty, so he pushed Aiba towards it with enough force to make him trip. The man managed to break the fall with his hands, but before he could push himself back to his feet, Sho was on him, keeping him in place.

The edge of the table was digging painfully in his stomach and Aiba groaned in discomfort. Immediately, Sho pressed a hand to his mouth. “Keep quiet, or do you want someone to discover us? Naughty Masaki.” Sho was almost lying down on Aiba, using his full body weight to prevent him from moving. He placed a kiss on Aiba's nape. “It would be quite the sight for the staff members that barged in, to see me pounding into you, wouldn't it?” At that, Aiba tried to move away again, but to no avail. “But it would be very troublesome for them, and I'm sure you don't want to ruin tonight's concert, right?” Aiba remained immobile for a few seconds, and Sho could feel the man's tears on his hand, but then he nodded. Satisfied, Sho shuffled back, and moved to grab the waistband of Aiba's pants, dragging them down and exposing bare skin. He knelt on the floor and run his hands down from the small of Aiba's back to his ass and then to his thighs, then went back up and gave his asscheeks a good squeeze before parting them. Sho could see that the man was squirming in place, but not actually trying to get away anymore, and he couldn't help grinning.

From his kneeling position, Sho pushed Aiba a little further up on the table before completely removing the man's pants and then nudging his legs apart. He was surprised at himself for how much he was enjoying the other's discomfort, and he couldn't resist grabbing the man's ass again and lightly blowing some air on his now exposed hole. Aiba let out a choked sound and grabbed the table's edge with strength to fight the instinct of moving away. Sho moved his hand and with a thumb traced the ring of muscles, which immediately twitched. Sho's heart was beating so hard he could hear the blood pumping through his body. He was so close to finally getting what he wanted.

“I wonder, am I the first one here?” Sho asked, pressing his finger against the skin. “I think so... that makes it even better. It's probably going to hurt, though, we can't afford to waste time to get you ready.”  
Sho spit directly on Aiba's asshole and wet two of his own fingers in his mouth before forcefully pushing them in. He waited only a moment, noticing that Aiba's legs were shaking, before he started moving his fingers in and out. It wasn't going to help much, but Aiba seemed to realize he had to force his body to relax, and before long Sho stopped and removed his fingers. He got up and pushed his pants down some more before grabbing his dick and positioning himself at Aiba's entrance. He was so hard he thought he would burst just from holding himself.

Sho started pushing against the ring of muscles, forcing the head of his dick inside. Then he moved his hands to grab Aiba's hips before thrusting the rest of the way in at once. Both men groaned out loud, one in pleasure and one in pain. “You feel so good, Masaki,” Sho said, breathless in excitement. He pulled out halfway before slamming back in, then repeating the action over and over, already past the point of caring to set some sort of rhythm. Being inside Aiba was the best feeling in the world, and Sho knew that he wouldn't be able to stop himself after only one time. From his position, Aiba was doing his best to muffle his sobs by hiding his face in his arms.

Sho's erratic thrusts came to a stop as he pushed inside Aiba one last time and the feeling of being so intimately linked with the man he loved.

He didn't want to pull out, but it couldn't be helped. He moved back and quickly pulled up his underwear and pants, making sure to look decent enough before walking around the table and kneeling in front of Aiba, who hadn't moved yet. The man looked like a mess, eyes red and tears still fresh on his face. Sho kissed his forehead, his nose, his lips

Aiba let out a sob but simply pushed himself back up with shaky arms, trying to avoid looking at Sho as the man unlocked the door and walked out.


End file.
